There has been known a conventional conferencing system in which a plurality of personal computers operated by users are connected via a network.
In this conferencing system, attendants at a conference with attendant terminals can browse the contents of presentation made by a presenter using a presenter terminal.
In the foregoing conferencing system, however, applications corresponding only to the attendant terminals and the presenter terminal exist as the provided applications despite the actual presence of the chairman, and no application is provided for carrying out the processing proper to the chairman.
Moreover, in the conventional conferencing system, it is desired to use not only a projector device but also various electronic equipments such as a teleconferencing system. However, the conventional conferencing system has no function to integrally manage electronic equipments used for a conference. It is often the case that individual personal computers and various electronic equipments are connected and individually managed. For example, the presenter terminal often carries out both presentation and management of various electronic equipments.
Thus, in view of the foregoing status of the art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a network conferencing system and equipment management method and a conference management server and equipment management method which enable integral management of various electronic equipments used for a conference in a network conferencing system made up of an attendant terminal, a presenter terminal and a chairman terminal.
Furthermore, for example, when a plurality of presenters alternately use the presenter terminal, the work to connect the presenter terminal with the projector device must be carries out by the presenters in turn and this is often troublesome to the presenters.
Thus, in view of the foregoing status of the art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a network conferencing system and data presentation method and a conference management server and data presentation method which enable simple presentation in a network conferencing system made up of an attendant terminal, a presenter terminal and a chairman terminal.